


Déjame marcar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Oh, ¡anda ya!, trata de verla en manera más positiva. Ahora somos más buenos de lo que éramos en secundario. Somos en primer equipo. Vamos a enfrentarlos en dos días. Y vamos a ganar. Y probablemente tú vas a hace un home run, nya.”
Relationships: Okada Yuuya/Yufune Tetsurou





	Déjame marcar

**Déjame marcar**

Yufune estaba cachondo.

Era usual, no era nada nuevo.

Tocar Okada en esa manera, oírlo gemir su nombre a voz baja verlo entregarse bajo sus dedos y rápido llegar al orgasmo, era algo a que era acostumbrado, y a que difícilmente habría podido renunciar.

Esa tarde era diferente, y no le había necesitado mucho para darse cuenta.

Yuya no parecía interesando, al contrario, parecía haber apenas realizado que el mayor lo estaba tocando.

Tetsuo se cansó presto de su total falta de colaboración y lo dejó ir, bufando.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, arqueando su ceño. “Normalmente eres mucho más útil cuando trato de hacer que te corras, nya,” se lamentó, sentándose a lado de él sobre su propia cama, mirándolo con aire inquisidor.

Yuya cogió sus hombros, frunciendo.

“Lo siento.” se disculpó. “No tengo mucha gana. No puedo evitar de pensar al partido de pasado mañana y a Kono.” admitió sin dificultad, y Yufune se dijo de habría tenido que pensar antes que la razón podía ser ella.

Nunca le había importado mucho de la rivalidad con Kono a la secundaria, pero Okada era diferente. Había siempre sido mucho más competitivo que él, y más tendente a tomar a pecho cada desafío, aun cuando era inútil.

Pasó una mano detrás su espalda, tirándolo a sí mismo y besándolo rápido bajo el cuello, para nada dispuesto a dejarse deprimir por el humor del menor.

“Oh, ¡anda ya!, trata de verla en manera más positiva. Ahora somos más buenos de lo que éramos en secundario. Somos en primer equipo.” le dijo, insistiendo sobre ese elemento, esperando que Okada se concentrara sobre de eso. “Vamos a enfrentarlos en dos días. Y vamos a ganar. Y probablemente tú vas a hace un home run, nya.”

Okada lo miro por un segundo, pues se echó a reír.

“Tetsuo...” empezó a decir, pues cambió idea. “Tengo que pensar a no ser eliminado, antes. Pues voy a pensar al home run también.”

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

No le interesaba, al menos en ese momento, del resultado del partido.

Lo que le interesaba era llevar la sonrisa de vuelta en la cara de Okada, de impedirle de pensar a lo que iba a pasar en dos días.

De tener de vuelta su Yuya, al menos por esa tarde.

Asintió, satisfecho, antes de dar un salto y arrodillarse sobre el colchón, entre sus piernas. 

“Y ahora.” le dijo, con voz solemne. “¿Puedo tratar de hacer un home run yo también, nya?”

El otro rio, sin contestar.

Se extendió adelante, besando sus labios y sonriéndole cuando se dividieron.

“Nya.” solo le dijo.

Yufune se mordió su labio, y volvió a su tarea.

Iba a demostrarle como, para relajarse y quedarse de pensar en manera tan negativa, necesitaba realmente poquísimo.


End file.
